catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer/German
The German lyrics for "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer". There are two main translations: * Translation by Michael Kunze for Vienna 1983, Zurich 1991, revised for Berlin 2002, Düsseldorf 2004, German Tour 2005, German Tent Tour 2010-2013, Vienna 2019 * Translation by Sabine Grohmann, John Baer, Marc Henning for Hamburg 1986, revised for Stuttgart 2001 Vienna 1983 Credit to veronispoofs "Mungo Jerrie und Rumpel Teazer" Mungo Jerrie und Rumpel Teazer Wir sind als Katzenpaar weithin bekannt Als täppische Clowns Verwandlungskünstler und Drahtseilartisten sind wir brillant Wir sind immer gut für Sensationen in Victoria Grove sind wir zu Haus Doch das ist nur das Zentrum für die Aktionen die wir unternehmen tagein und tagaus Wenn man plötzlich ein Fenster in Scherben sah wenn der Vorratskeller ein Schlachtfeld war Wenn bei Nacht vom Dach ein Ziegel verschwand und morgens das Haus unter Wasser stand War die Ordnung im Schlafzimmerschrank zerstört Und dein Hemd nicht mehr da, wo es hingehört Reif von den Mädchen eines voll Woolworth ist weg Die Familie sagte: "Das was die Katze, das Biest!" War's nicht Mungo Jerrie, war's Rumpel Teazer Denn einer von beiden war es gewiß Mungo Jerrie und Rumpel Teazer mit jedem Wasser gewaschen und schlau Auch als Einbrecher sind wir unglaublich geschickt und unübertroffen beim Taschenklau Wir sind zu Haus' in Victoria Grove Dort gehören wir zu den vertrauten Gestalten Zwei sympathische Burschen, die leutselig sich mit dem Polizisten am Eck unterhalten Traf sich sonntags die Familie zur Mittagsstunde und freute sich schon mit Wasser im Munde Auf Braten vom Kalb mit Bohnen und Reis Dann kam plötzlich die Köchin, vor Schreck ganz weiß Und sprach unter Tränen und Schneuzen und Schnieben "Tut mir leid, doch wir müssen das Essen verschieben Der Braten ist fort, dabei gab ich so acht!" Die Familie sagte: "Das hat die Katze gemacht War's nicht Mungo Jerrie, war's Rumpel Teazer" und meist war es mehr als nur ein Verdacht Mungo Jerrie und Rumpel Teazer wir zwei sind ein Team, wir sind nicht zu schlagen vielleicht ist es Zufall, vielleicht ist es Glück vielleicht auch Talent, das ist schwierig zu sagen Wir tobten durch's Haus wie ein Wirbelsturm doch keiner der Zeugen nahm's auf seinen Eid War es Mungo Jerrie, war's Rumpel Teazer? War's einer allein oder war'n sie zu zweit? Und hörte man im Eßzimmer "klirr" und "peng" aus dem Schrank mit dem guten Geschirr Und kam aus dem Flur ein erschütterndes "ping" Der chinesischen Vase des Zeitalters Ming Die Familie fragte: "Was hat jetzt welche gemacht?" Das war'n Mungo Jerrie und Rumpel Teazer Beide Katzen sind schuld, wenn es irgendwo kracht Beide Katzen sind schuld, wenn es irgendwo kracht Hamburg 1986 Credit to trifika "Mungojerrie und Rumpleteazer" Both: Mungojerrie und Rumpleteazer Sind ein berüchtigtes Katzengespann. Rumpleteazer: Als Clowns und Jongleure, tolldreiste Gaukler Und Akrobatenpaar sind wir bekannt! Mungojerrie: Wir haben einen Ruf in der Umgebung Von Victoria Grove, denn dort sind wir zuhaus; Doch es ist nur das Zentrum der Unternehmung, Both: Denn operieren wir viel weiter raus. Rumpleteazer: Steht das Fenster mal offen die ganze Nacht Und sieht’s aus im Keller wie nach einer Schlacht, fällt vom Dach auf einmal ein Ziegelstein und später läuft überall Wasser hinein; Mungojerrie: Wenn vom Schrank mal die Schubladen offen steh’n, und die Lieblingsjacke ist nirgends zu seh’n, und abends hört man ein Mädel krakeelen, denn sie vermisst ihre Kaufhaus-Juwelen. Both: Die Familie sagt dann: "Diese schreckliche Katz‘!" Mungojerrie: War es Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer: oder Rumpleteazer? Both: Und meistens war das ihr einziger Satz! Mungojerrie und Rumpleteazer schwatzen sehr gern und zwar äußerst brilliant: Rumpleteazer: Wir sind tüchtige Diebe, besonders bei Nacht, als Fassadenkletterer die Besten im Land. Mungojerrie: Wir sind zuhaus in Victoria Grove, wir können das Leben nach Schnauze gestalten, wir sind lustige Typen, die ohne Verdacht Both: Ein freundlichen Wachtmeister gern unterhalten. Rumpleteazer: Die Familie sitzt und wartet auf’s Sonntagsessen Und hat das Abnehmen völlig vergessen, mit saftigem Braten und Pudding im Kopf. Bald erscheint dann die Köchin mit Schüssel und Topf – Mungojerrie: Und sagt mit ‘ner Stimme voll Trauer und Sorgen: "Verschieben wir das Essen doch lieber auf morgen; das Fleisch ist weg und es gibt kein Ersatz!" Both: Die Familie sagt dann: "Diese schreckliche Katz‘!" Mungojerrie: War es Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer: oder Rumpleteazer? Both: Und meistens war das ihr einziger Satz. Mungojerrie und Rumpleteazer sind unschlagbar als Team und verstehen sich prima. Und manches Mal denkt man sich: Liegt es am Glück? Und manches Mal denkt man sich: Liegt es am Klima? Wir toben durch’s Haus wie ein wilder Sturm, und staunend fragt jeder: Wer spielt diesen Streich? Mungojerrie: War es Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer: oder Rumpleteazer? Both: Oder könnte man schrei’n: Es war’n beide zugleich! Wenn man nachts erschrocken plötzlich erwacht, weil’s in der Vitrine laut scheppert und kracht. Oder aus dem Salon kommt ein schreckliche "Ping" von ‘ner kostbaren Vase – man sagt sie sei "Ming". Die Familie fragt dann: "Welche Katz‘ war’s denn nun?" Mungojerrie: Das war’n Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer: und Rumpleteazer! Both: Und es bleibt auch dabei, man kann nichts daran tun! Stuttgart 2001 Credit to mrsmoon_666 "Mungojerrie und Rumpleteazer" Mungojerrie: Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer: und Rumpleteazer Both: sind ein berüchtigtes Katzengespann. Rumpleteazer: Als Clowns und Jongleure, tolldreiste Gaukler und Akrobatenpaar sind wir bekannt. Mungojerrie: Wir haben einen Ruf in der Umgebung vom Victoria-Platz, denn da sind wir zuhaus. Doch es ist nur das Zentrum der Unternehmung, Both: denn meist operieren wir viel weiter ' raus. Rumpleteazer: Steht das Fenster mal offen die ganze Nacht, und sieht' s aus im Keller wie nach einer Schlacht, fällt vom Dach auf einmal ein Ziegelstein und später läuft überall Wasser hinein. Mungojerrie: Wenn vom Schrank mal die Schubladen offensteh'n, und die Lieblingsjacke ist nirgends zu seh'n, und abends hört man ein Mädeldkrakeel'n, denn sie vermisst ihre Kaufhaus - Juwel'n . Both: Die Familie sagt dann: "Diese schreckliche Katz !" Mungojerrie: War es Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer: oder Rumpleteazer Both: Und meistens war das ihr einziger Satz ! Mungojerrie und Rumpleteazer schwatzen sehr gern und zwar äusserst brilliant. Rumpleteazer: Wir sind tüchtige Diebe, besonders bei Nacht, als Fassadenkletterer die besten im Land! Mungojerrie: Wir können stets tagaus und tagein das Leben nach Lust und nach Laune gestalten. Als lustige Kumpel können wir uns sogar Both: mit 'nem freundlichen Wachtmeister nett unterhalten. Rumpleteazer: Die Familie ist versammelt zum Sonntagessen, und hat das Abnehmen völlig vergessen, mit saftigem Braten und Pudding im Kopf. Bald erscheint dann die Köchin mit Schüssel und Topf. Mungojerrie: Und sagt mit ' ner Stimme voll Trauer und Sorgen: "Verschieben wir das Essen doch lieber auf morgen; das Fleisch ist weg und es gibt kein' Ersatz!" Both: Die Familie sagt dann: "Diese schreckliche Katz!" Mungojerrie: War es Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer: oder Rumpleteazer Both: Und meistens war das ihr einziger Satz. Mungojerrie und Rumpleteazer, als erfolgreiches Team dreh' n wir nachts uns're Runde. Und manchmal denkt man sich: Liegt' s am Geschick ? war' s nur die Gunst einer Stunde. Wir toben durch' s Haus wie ein wilder Sturm, und staunend fragt jeder Wer spielt diesen Streich ? Mungojerrie: War es Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer: Oder Rumpleteazer Both: Oder könnte man schwör' n, es war' n beide zugleich ? Wenn man nachts erschrocken plötzlich erwacht, weil' s in der Vitrine laut scheppert und kracht, oder aus dem Salon kommt ein schreckliches Rumpleteazer: "Ping!" von ' ner kostbaren Vase -man sagt, Both: sie sei " Ming ", die Familie fragt dann: " Welche Katz war' s denn nun ? " Mungojerrie: Es war Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer: und Rumpleteazer Both: Und es bleibt auch dabei, man kann nichts daran tun Alle: Und es bleibt auch dabei, man kann nichts daran tun! Category:Musical Numbers